


…!

by Zen_06



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Dami had her eyes on a certain classmate for a while now.. But her shy personality doesn’t help in getting any attention from the one-and-only crush of her lifetime, Handong.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	…!

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff. I promise.

Despite all the girls screaming behind her back when she entered the school front, only one girl gets to receive all the attention of the prince. 

The famed flower girl from Class 3.. Handong. 

Perhaps the soft aura around the girl brings such intense flavor that even the prince couldn’t resist for that one second of her gaze towards her. 

“As usual of your popularity in the school, Yubinnie.” Handong walked towards her with such grace, oblivious to the girl’s fluttering feelings towards her. 

_ Yubinnie.. Why is this girl being so unfair?? _

Unwilling to show her true self so easily in public, Dami suggested walking towards their classrooms together, with less of an excuse to spend time with her, even when it seemed minimal. 

“Okay!”

\---

“Yah Handong, what do you think of the prince?” Class clown Su-A teased the poor girl while she was having some last few bites of the bread she brought from home. 

“She’s the same old. From when I knew her.. Why?” The flower girl carefully pulled out some serviettes to clean the mess on her table. 

“Ah.. Just making sure of something..” Handong doesn’t seem to be very convinced with her classmate’s hesitation towards the end of the statement. 

“..Oh come on.. She won’t hold that much interest in me, even if I do..” Whispers trailed off with an awkward silence between the two. 

“OOOHHHHH~!!! HANDONG HAS A CRUSH WHOO!” An elephant had been summoned in the school at that instant. 

Su-A’s voice had clearly been a gift from the heavens, for during the last lesson where Handong and Dami shared another class together, the latter looked more depressed than ever. 

\---

“Dami, cheer up. What’s with that sour face since after the 2nd Period?” Siyeon, the reliable class-rep poked her neighbour’s face with a ball-point pen. 

“It’s nothing..” The prince just wanted to go home after the huge announcement an hour ago. 

“Ah.. Handong? Well, it’s not that surprising.. After all, she had been chased by tons of guys since she transferred here right?” The girl continued to annoy her neighbour with much amusement, clearly ignoring the thought of the prince possibly being friend-zoned by the biggest crush of her lifetime. 

“I’m gonna need some food. Are you coming to the cafeteria?” Dami picked up her wallet and tapped the girl on her back. 

“You don’t need to say that twice.” The wolf happily agreed. 

\--- 

The dreaded time came and amongst the student crowd in that small rectangular space, all eyes were fixated on the two people in question. 

It seemed like everybody knew about the affair between the two girls, while some students are at the back secretly cheering them on. 

“Okay, take out your workbooks. We’ll start from where we’ve left off from the last lesson. Su-A, your answer on the blackboard please.” As if the teacher knew what role she had in the classroom-like play, she tried her best to dissolve the gripping tension in that room. 

“Sure..” The girl then went to the front reluctantly, secretly hoping for her classmate to confess to the other person by the end of the lesson. 

\--- 

The school bell had gone off half-an-hour ago, but only two still remained in the same classroom. Being one of the two to finish packing up her things, Handong walked towards Dami and placed one of her hands on the table to attract the girl’s attention. 

“What are you spacing out for..?” The gentle hush sent a slight trill down the prince’s spine as she took the extra effort to avoid looking at the flower girl’s direction. 

“You shouldn’t have waited for me. Now that..you have someone you like..” Dami turned her head away while trying her best to pack her things up as well. 

“Did that..upset you?” Handong wanted to see the reaction from the girl herself, whilst not giving in to the rumors of Yubin falling for her all the while ago. 

“..Yeah.” 

Before the girl knew it, her first kiss was granted by the untouchable subject herself. 

“Han..Dong..?” Dami, surprised by the unexpected development, quickly covered her mouth in shock. 

“Call me how you used to, Yubinnie.” Slowly but surely, Handong placed her bag down and pushed the other girl towards the wall. 

The girls are now one foot apart from each other, with the prince breathing the same air as the flower girl. 

“...!”

  
  


_ Flashback: _

_ “Why are you still here? Aren’t you tired of going after another victim when it’s sunset already?” Yubin screamed at the leader of the gang while blocking all of their attacks to protect the girl behind her. _

_ “It’s okay.. You don’t have to get hurt because of me.” The girl whimpered out while clutching to Yubin’s clothes tightly.  _

_ “Just a bit more..” Both girls were about to pass out when an adult passed by the fight.  _

_ “Hey! Where did you think you are going-!”  _

_ And with that, the two girls were together, panting heavily as they tried to stand up after a long beating.  _

_ “Are you hurt anywhere?” Yubin did not hesitate to check on the girl’s scars, clearly not worried about her own sake.  _

_ Touched by the child’s actions, the bullied girl revealed herself to be ‘Handong’, the new girl in the district after her family shifted to Korea due to family business.  _

__

_ “Dongie, let’s go out sometime when we meet again. Okay?” The two young children then made a promise before Handong’s parents came to pick their little girl up from a few streets away from the incident. _

**Author's Note:**

> This story might be continued, who knows? :P


End file.
